


Touchy Feely

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Solangelo One-shots [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been acting differently lately and Nico calls him out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Feely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Solangelo Anthology. Download links to the pdf and mobi formats are in [this post.](http://solangeloanthology.tumblr.com/post/125622224980)

"Thanks Nico," Will says, quickly pulling his hand away after Nico hands him a coke. 

"Sure thing." Nico settles back into _his_ chair in the infirmary, the one Will always has ready for him when he stops for a snack break. Nico tells himself it shouldn't bother him, but Will's been acting off the past few days. "Solace, what's up with you lately?" 

Will frowns at him, leaning against the countertop and wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm. "What do you mean?" 

Now that he's talking, Nico figures he doesn't have anything to lose. He's getting to the bottom of Will's oddness now. He narrows his eyes. "Am I contagious all of a sudden? Have I got cooties? Do I smell bad?"

Will scrubs the back of his neck, his tell for being nervous. "W-what do you mean?" he repeats. 

Nico glares at him, and gets to his feet. "You used to touch me all the time, grab my hand, pat my back, poke me in the side with your elbow. You don't anymore. I'm wondering why."

Will's face goes red. "Oh. Umm – Well, uh – Jason Grace pulled me aside the other day. He mentioned that I might want to give you a little space, said you didn't like people touching you." Nico furrows his eyebrows and waits for Will to finish explaining. "I didn't realize, didn't want to be a nuisance, you know?"

Will has gone so red, he looks like he's about ready to burst out of his skin from embarrassment. Nico can't help it, he kind of likes it when Will is the one who is blushy and off-balance. 

"Will?" 

"What?"

"Have I ever told you I didn't want you to touch me, even once?"

He almost laughs as Will makes a face as he thinks back over their conversations. "Uhh, no."

"Right," Nico says. "I suggest you listen to what I say about me instead of what my friends tell you." He turns and leaves the room, feeling like he's several inches taller.

~*~

Nico wonders later if Will didn't take their last conversation as a challenge, though he's not complaining. After sword practice, Will ruffles his hair, and says: "Looking good out there, di Angelo." It puts a smile on Nico's face that lasts all day. At the campfire, he brushes their arms together. During morning inspection, he pats Nico's shoulder and gives him an impromptu back massage.

Nico grins when he wakes up in the mornings, wondering what Will is going to try next. It's ridiculous and more than a little childish, but Nico doesn't care. This sort of flirting is easy and fun. He likes it.

After lunch, Will makes his next move. They wander together to the edge of the forest where a small grove of trees blocks them from the rest of the camp. As they approach, Will slips his hand into Nico's and pulls him along, Nico's heart thrumming in his chest. 

They stop in front of the largest tree in the grove and Will holds up their clasped hands. "So, this is okay?"

Nico raises an eyebrow as if to say: _Do you hear me complaining?_

Will grins, his expression as mischievous as the children of Hermes, then steps in front of Nico so they're facing each other. He settles his free hand on Nico's waist. "This?"

Nico fights the smile threatening to take over and doesn't answer. He keeps his eyes fixed on Will's, all his inner butterflies dancing as a blush spreads across Will's cheeks. 

Will steps closer until Nico wonders if they're going to dance, only a couple of inches of space separating them. Will moves his hand again, dropping his eyes and giving Nico's butt a squeeze. "This?"

Nico can't fight the smile anymore. It's too silly. He wets his lips, his breath catching as his tongue draws Will's attention like a homing beacon. His heart beats faster than ever and he feels like he's about ready to burst out of his own skin if the air between them grows any more charged. "Can I?" Will whispers, leaning in, almost touching their lips.

Nico gives up his ruse and meets Will halfway. The kiss sends electric shocks through his nerves, waking every single one. They brush lips over and over, hesitant to the point of hilarity until they're giggling more than kissing. 

Will rests his cheek against Nico's, his breath hot and sweet on Nico's face. "It's okay if you touch me, too."

Nico finds Will's lips again, hands on his shoulders, and then pushes him against the tree trunk, taking him at his word and tangling their tongues.

~*~

The next time Jason Grace visits camp, he keeps his mouth shut because Nico seems to be the one who can't keep his hands off of Will. 


End file.
